


That Christmas Spirit Thing

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [92]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Advice, Bechdel Test Pass, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Endgame, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Nebula is done with this holiday and it's only November.





	That Christmas Spirit Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



“I don’t know what to do for this holiday.”

“Jesus!” Tony yelps, spinning around on the couch. “What are you even doing here?”

Without explaining why she’s in Tony’s home or even in this state, Nebula sits beside him.

“Hope says that Christmas presents show how much you care. I don’t… have money, on this planet.”

“You do, the Avengers are salaried, but anyway, that’s not what she meant,” Tony explains, relaxing as much as possible after a near-heart attack. “Getting someone a present they’ll enjoy or use shows you’ve been paying attention. If it takes effort to source it or make it, bonus points.”

Nebula nods solemnly. Her black eyes watch him like he’s prey.

Tony is used to this, though. “Okay, let’s try this. Who are you getting a present for?”

Nebula sits back slightly. “I thought… who should I get one for?”

“Uhh… anyone you want to?”

“I don’t want to participate in this at all,” Nebula says bluntly. “But James cares about this custom, so I will. I’ll… just give him a present, then.”

“He’ll like whatever you give him, especially if he knows you don’t like Christmas.”

“You don’t like Christmas?”

An outraged question from the stairs has them both turning. Morgan looks shocked and dismayed.

“You’re supposed to be asleep,” Tony chides.

Nebula stands abruptly. “I will carry the child to her bed.”

“Uhh…”

“I’m six!” Morgan squeals. “I can walk!”

“Nonsense.”

Morgan shrieks in delight as Nebula plucks her up and carries her up the stairs.

As they recede from view, Tony hears Nebula’s voice. “Child, what makes the best Christmas present?”

“This can only end well,” he says gleefully to himself.

[[[One month later...]]]

_“Did you tell my girlfriend to buy me a life-sized My Little Pony?!”_

Tony laughs until he cries.


End file.
